Making Dinner
by happy2
Summary: Harry is making dinner for his and Hermione's first year anniversary! Everything has to be perfect...


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and the companies that have the rights for it as well. Anyway, you get my point.**

*~☼~*

**Making Dinner**

****

*~☼~*

It was Harry and Hermione's first anniversary. 

Harry wanted to make the best of Hermione's absence. She was called to work early that morning and had promised to be back in time for dinner. For most couples, an elegant outing to a fancy restaurant was in store, but for these two, Harry was working on a romantic, home cooked meal.

He had had some experience in cooking before, from the constant demands of Aunt Petunia for Dudley's bacon to be perfect. But this was different. He was making sure that each piece of food was either grilled or roasted to perfection, unlike his half-heartedness in cooking a meal for Dudley. A ding sounded from the depths of the kitchen, and Harry, wiping his hands on a flowered apron, dashed to open the oven door.

The smell of a roasted ham wafted up his nose, and Harry smiled as he added an extra coat of honey. This would surely blow the socks off Hermione tonight…maybe even possibly a bit more than her socks, he thought impishly. It was very rare for him to be cooking, or for them to have a meal at home. They usually had a quick dinner at some small restaurant in Diagon Alley called _Macy's Magical Grill. He lowered the temperature of the oven and quickly set to work on their dessert (pumpkin pie, thanks to a recipe from Mrs. Weasley. Hermione absolutely adored Mrs. Weasley's baked goods) for the evening._

As the ham slowly roasted a bit more, and Harry placed the top portion of the pie over the pumpkin filling, a distinct "pop" could be heard. "Harry, I'm home! What smells so good?"

 Harry froze, staring wildly at the clock. It was only six o'clock. His and Hermione's customary dinner was at seven. He wondered why she was home so soon. He began to panic. The night was supposed to be perfect! Candles were supposed to be lit and places were supposed to be set when she came home…plus, he should be wearing his tuxedo, holding a bouquet of flowers for her! But here he was, wearing an overlarge shirt and a pair of pants he threw on this morning, with a flowered apron. Footsteps were coming closer…

"Harry?" Hermione called. "Harry are you here? You didn't answer—oh my…" Hermione stopped and looked at the kitchen in awe. It was messed up, with dishes piled high in the sink, and flour patches on the counter. Regardless of the disarray, Hermione's eyes welled up. Harry shifted uncomfortably, wiping his flour covered hands on the apron.

"Sorry about the…erm…mess, Hermione. I was trying to surprise you…" Harry explained weakly.

"You were cooking dinner? From scratch? Oh Harry!" Hermione screeched, the tears finally cascading down her cheeks as she threw her arms around his neck. "That is so thoughtful of you! And here I was, expecting we'd be going to some pompous French restaurant!"

Harry patted her back, a bit awkwardly because of the surprise of Hermione being so touched, even when his plan didn't exactly carry out the way he wanted it to.

"I love you so much!" she said, and she pressed her lips firmly against his. He was totally taken off guard, but that didn't heed his response to Hermione's urgent kiss. The kiss became much more passionate, and Harry brought them both to the ground…due to the fact that Hermione's ear nibbling was making him lose feeling in his legs.

"Thank you so much, Harry! You are the most loving—romantic—and kind husband ever!" she said, kissing him lightly all over his face after every word.

"Think nothing of it," Harry replied hazily, mesmerized by the ability Hermione had of making him feel lightheaded and warm through one kiss. He brought her head back up, and they were busy with one another once again.

***

"Only you can make a flowered apron look sexy," Hermione said through a mouthful, wearing Harry's overlarge shirt that he wore around the house. "Mmm…the food's delicious!"

"I agree! Who would have thought that Macy's delivered this late," Harry added, giving Hermione's head a light kiss. He was decked out in pants…and had offered his shirt to Hermione after their rather interesting activity on the kitchen floor. Being carried away, the dinner Harry prepared had burned to a crisp. The only thing left that was edible that he prepared was the pumpkin pie.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to try what you cooked. I guess I got carried away…" she said sheepishly, fumbling with her silverware.

"It's okay. We got distracted," he said, giving her a wink.

"Right." She laughed.

"We still have pumpkin pie for dessert anyway. That's what I was looking forward to in the first place."

*~☼~*

**The End**

****

*~☼~*


End file.
